Banging Benson
by emmerlii
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have been undercover for a while now, and their feelings are starting to change. Will their feelings get in the way of the job and ruin everything forever, or is it meant to be? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter One

**Banging Benson: chapter 1**

It had been a week and a half since Cragen had sent Elliot and Olivia undercover to catch their current perp. They had been pretending to be a married couple and they lived in an old house across the street from Terry McGregor, their perp. A rapist and murderer, Elliot and Olivia had concluded that his existence was no different from any other person they had interrogated or arrested in their previous years together as partners.

This week and a half had felt different for Elliot. It hadn't been long since Kathy had left him. She said that Elliot not being home much was taking its toll on her and she needed to find someone who would always be there for her. She hadn't said anything, but Elliot had always felt as though Kathy had had a resentful jealousy towards Olivia. Elliot understood why though; Liv was sort of like a second wife to him, a second lover.

Elliot hadn't noticed, but his love for Olivia had been growing a lot over the past week and a half; growing from platonic to romantic love. He was worried about it. What if Olivia realized how he felt and wanted off the case? He knew that she loved him the same way he had loved her for years, but this was different.

Olivia burst through the door and slammed the grocery bags on the small kitchen table and tripped on the linoleum flooring, landing right into Stabler's arms, knocking him to the ground. "Thank you, husband," Olivia said with a smirk. She got up from Elliot's lap and sat on the couch with a huff, suddenly noticing the small graze on her shin. She sighed and sank into the couch, closing her eyes.

Elliot sat down next to her, watching her, making sure that she was all right. "Are you all right, Liv?" he asked her after a few moments.

"I'm fine, El, just tired." Olivia said, rubbing at her shin. It had started to sting a bit now. "My shin is stinging and I really miss my own bed," she added with a forced laugh.

"Yeah, me too," Elliot said barely above a whisper. He missed his own bed because Kathy used to be right next to him when he finally got home from work each night… Well, most nights.

Olivia got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, inspecting which part of the flooring had caused her fall into Elliot's lap. She found the piece of flooring and grabbed a kitchen knife and cut off the protruding piece and set it on the table.

"You look pleased with yourself." Elliot called from the couch.

"Well, now no one else can see their life flashing before their eyes." Olivia said, smirking again, knowing well that Elliot was thinking of the time he had fallen out of her back doorway and onto her garden where multiple bees had stung him.

Elliot glared at her and got up to from the couch to make himself and Liv some coffee. Olivia sat down at the table, waiting patiently for her hot beverage.

She didn't need the caffeine kick, and it definitely wasn't hot drink weather, but talking with Elliot over coffee whenever they had a spare moment had become a very welcomed habit over the last few years. They talked about so many things that Olivia couldn't quite remember if they had talked about certain things before. Topics as mundane as the weather, to Elliot telling her that he thought Kathy might leave him, which she ultimately did. Elliot hadn't completely opened up to her yet about how he was feeling about the whole thing, which was odd for Elliot. Olivia didn't want to push Elliot into telling her every little tidbit about how he was feeling, but she was definitely worried about him.

"El, how long do you think this whole thing will take? It's been a week and a half; we've never had to be gone this long." Olivia said, drinking from her coffee and enjoying the sudden warmth that entered her body.

"I know, Liv. I'm tired too." Elliot said. "This stuff pisses me off. These kinds of people just piss me off, I don't get it. I love the job. You know, putting perverted assholes in jail. But sometimes it just gets to me. More often than not these days, I just think about packing it in and letting someone else do the job." Elliot sighed. "I'm tired, Liv."

"El, can I talk to y—"

"Hold that thought, Liv; we've got movement across the street." Elliot said, leaving his coffee on the table and quickly walking over to the front window of their house, out of sight.

Terry McGregor was hauling a big black garbage bag full of god knows what out his front door and putting it into his car before getting into the driver's side seat and driving away.

"We need to follow him." Elliot said, more to himself than Olivia. "Are you done?" Elliot said, gesturing to Olivia's half-drunk coffee mug.

Olivia snuck in one last mouthful, got her bag and out they went in pursuit of Terry.

Following Terry had once again proven pointless as he had burned the garbage bag and was gone before Elliot and Olivia had even reached their destination.

They sat down together on the couch that night after another small dinner watching boring, crappy TV.

"I'm gonna call it a night," Elliot said. "Night, Liv." He got up from the couch and went to kiss Olivia's forehead. Olivia went to kiss Elliot's cheek, and before they knew it, they had locked lips and were caught in a passionate kiss.

Elliot broke it off suddenly, stumbling over his words. "Uh, um. Night Liv." Elliot said quietly before getting out of the room as fast as he could.

Olivia sat quietly on the couch for a few more house. She was unable to get her mind off of that accidental kiss. Was It accidental, or had it been brewing for the last week and a half? Olivia had no idea what she was feeling right now, or how she would talk to Elliot about it the next morning.

She stretched and was thankful that there was two single beds in the bedroom, and not one big bed. Olivia was thankful for that.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter. Unfortunately, I was dealing with some writers block, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Two**

It was the next morning and Olivia had unfortunately had very little sleep. She turned onto her side to see if Elliot was awake but he was nowhere to be found. Olivia sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She sighed and was trying desperately to think of what she could say to Elliot. How would she bring it up? How was she going to talk to Elliot about their kiss last night? Should she say 'accidental kiss?' Would it offend him if she did? Olivia sighed again and fell back onto her pillow, pulling the doona up to her chin and closing her eyes. _Maybe if I sleep for the next seven years, I'll be able to think of what to say,_ she thought to herself.

"Liv, Liv, wake up." Olivia woke up to Elliot gently shaking her shoulder. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table and concluded that she had been asleep for no more than twenty minutes. Elliot sat down on his bed and waited for Olivia to wake up again properly.

"Hurry up, Liv; I've got bacon and eggs cooking for you, and maybe some pancakes if you get up in the next five minutes." Elliot said, sounding happy, or so Olivia thought.

In five minutes she was awake and dressed and ready to eat Elliot's breakfast. It was the same thing every day, but it still tasted just as good as the first time it did when Elliot made it for her a week and a half ago.

Olivia sat down and contemplated how she was going to bring up last night's event to Elliot. She knew that no matter what, she couldn't let him change the subject. She needed to get it done before breakfast was done because who knows where their current case might take them, or if it would all just implode on itself and she never got another proper chance to talk to him about it. All she knew was, she had to get it done in the next five minutes.

Olivia was almost finished with her breakfast when Elliot finally sat down to eat his, replenishing her coffee. "How did you sleep last night, Liv?" He asked her, swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

"Not that great," Olivia answered. After a few moments of thought, she realized that she just had to be out with what was on her mind because Elliot was definitely going to be his usual stubborn self and not bring it up. "Elliot, we need to talk."

Elliot's heart felt like it had suddenly dropped into his stomach. The last time he had heard that sentence, Kathy told him she was going to be leaving him. He placed his knife and fork down on each side of his plate and took a mouthful of his now cool coffee. "I know we do… But can't we wait until we're done with the case? I can't imagine we'll be out here for too much longer since we've had such little activity. You can probably bet that the captain has already got another case ready for us for when we get up. He's probably dialing one of our phones right now," Elliot added with a forced chuckle.

Olivia understood Elliot's attempt to change the subject, but it had annoyed her greatly. She finished her coffee, set the mug down before looking Elliot sternly in the eye. "Elliot, we need to talk about what happened last night. I feel like that kiss wasn't entirely an accident."

"Well, it was, Liv." Elliot said, cutting her off and looking at her with a harsh, almost angry face. "Things like that happen all the time. There's nothing else to it, okay?" Elliot got up from the kitchen table and sat down on the couch in the lounge room, turning on the TV, not bothering to change the channel.

Olivia sat on the couch next to him.

In Elliot's anger, he didn't switch the TV station. Olivia guessed he must have been really thinking hard to himself because Sesame Street was playing, and Olivia knew just how much Elliot hated that show. _"What the hell can muppets teach that real people can't?"_ He'd started ranting one morning at the precinct.

Olivia turned off the TV and saw that Elliot didn't even break concentration on what he was thinking about. She turned to him and shook his shoulder. "El?" She said softly, getting his attention. He looked at her with curious eyes. "El, we need to talk about this."

Elliot suddenly couldn't control himself. "You want me to talk, Olivia? You want me to talk about that friggin' kiss last night?" He got up from the couch. "I'll tell you right now that it was a damn accident, it was, okay?" His voice was raised and harsh, but Olivia detected a hint of vulnerability in it. "But goddamnit I wish it hadn't been. I wish I could kiss you all the way into the fucking night and into the next sunrise. I love you, Olivia, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear - that I love you? That you're the most perfect woman I've ever met in my entire mundane existence and I'd like nothing more than to get to know every inch of your body, many damn times over?"

Elliot's face had turned red, his breathing was heavy and his heart was racing. He had definitely said too much and he walked out of the back door and sat down on the brick pavement, letting his feet rest on the cold, wet grass. What he had said was all truth. He had grown to love Olivia ever since he'd met her. From her dark, sultry eyes to her strong, elegant personality, Elliot had never truly been able to take his eyes off her or keep her out of his mind. Even before things fell apart with Kathy, his feelings had begun to get stronger.

Olivia wasn't sure what she should do now. Should she follow Elliot outside and see if he's okay? Should she wait on the couch until he comes back in? Olivia sighed and got up from the couch and tried to steady her breath. She had no idea what was going to happen when she got outside, but she felt weird just leaving him out there. Quickly glancing in the kitchen and then back at Elliot, Olivia decided that maybe a coffee would help their situation… Or distract them into saying what they needed to. While she waited for the kettle to boil, she went over the things she needed to say, but she was terrified to do so. "_This was the kind of crap you seen on drama tv shows,"_ she thought to herself.

Finally the kettle boiled and Olivia poured the steaming water into two mugs. She gulped when she put the milk in, knowing her procrastination of talking to Elliot was up.

Picking up the two mugs, she turned around and headed out the back door.

Bending down a little, she gave Elliot one of the mugs, staying silent as she sat down next to him.

"Elliot, um," Olivia cleared her throat and set down her mug. She turned towards Elliot looking straight into his eyes. "I feel the same way, and I have for a very long time."

Within five seconds, Elliot's lips were planted on Olivia's. She moaned in surprise and kissed him back, stronger and more passionately than she had anyone else in her entire life.

The sun was beginning to set and things couldn't be any more romantic than they could right at this very moment.

Without breaking contact of their lips, Elliot and Olivia slowly made their way back inside, careful not to accidentally bite each other, or trip and fall over. Before long, they had made it to the bedroom, where they both finally gave into temptation and showed each other just how much they could love someone.


	3. Chapter Three

**I'm sorry for the lack of updating! Welcome back :)**

**Chapter 3**

It had been six weeks since Elliot and Olivia's encounter while undercover. Their case had imploded on itself when the perp shot himself in the head. They'd barely spoken about what had happened, but the both of them wanted to. Munch had picked up on Elliot and Olivia's chemistry as soon as they had come back to the precinct when their case was done. He too had been mustering up the courage to say something to one of them. He finally got a chance to speak to Olivia alone.

"So, what happened with you and Elliot while you were undercover?" He'd said, sitting down on the opposite side of Olivia's desk, watching as she sunk her teeth into a chicken sandwich.

"Uh, nothing Munch." Olivia said with a mouthful of food. It was the best thing she'd tasted all day. Munch didn't move, he merely looked at Olivia with interest. She finished her sandwich. "Okay, what do you want, Munch?"

"Nothing, I just want to know what happened with you and Elliot while you were away. Since you got back, everyone has noticed that you guys are different around each other. You can barely look at each other in the eye. Did you have a fight, or some forbidden sex?" Munch winked at Olivia with a playful smile growing on his face.

Munch may be a good friend of Olivia's, but hearing him say 'sex' was like hearing her grandpa say it, and it wasn't a pretty mental image. "No, not a fight, John. We uh—"

"Had sex?" Munch offered.

Olivia grimaced. "Keep it to yourself, okay? No one knows and we want to keep it that way."

"Okay, no problem." Munch said. "Are you sure it's what you both want though? You barely even talk to each other unless you have to and even then it's like a bad soap opera break up."

Olivia got up from her seat and put her trash in the bin. "I think I'm in love with him, John." Olivia said, barely above a whisper. She turned around and said "How cliché is that? Woman cop falls for her best friend and partner." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

Munch got up and gave her a hug. "It'll be okay, Liv. Just talk to him, okay? Elliot's an understanding guy, and I mean, since he and Kathy are no longer together, maybe you guys will have a chance. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I'm no expert on body language, but I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that he felt the same way." He kissed Olivia's forehead.

Liv sniffed and wiped another tear from her cheek. "Thank you, John. There's something else though…" She bowed her head.

Olivia trailed off and it got Munch worried. "What is it?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment before looking John in the eye and saying "I think I'm pregnant."

Munch was silent for a moment, he wasn't sure what to say. "Are you sure?" He finally said quietly after a few moments.

"I haven't taken a test yet." Olivia said. "But I missed my last period, so I'm pretty sure."

Munch thought for a bit and said "Well, make sure that you're absolutely certain before you tell Elliot."

Olivia froze. She hadn't even thought of telling Elliot; the father of her possible child. She felt like an idiot for not even considering Elliot.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts abruptly when Elliot suddenly walked in the door. He had a large smile on his face and he looked like the happiest person on the planet. He hadn't looked this happy since long before Kathy had separated from him.

"Why are you so happy?" Olivia said, almost scared of what Elliot would say.

"Liv, you'll never guess what!" Elliot sat down opposite Olivia at their desk and stared at her. "Kathy called; she wants to get back together! Can you believe it? I've dreamt of this happening since she left me. She just called me out of the blue and said she wanted to get back together. God certainly answered my prayers!" He'd forgotten to give Olivia her coffee that he'd bought for her, ignoring that she looked at it warily. Elliot got up from his side of the desk and gave her the coffee, along with a kiss on her cheek.

Olivia felt stupid. She wasn't sure why, but she did. She felt sick. She thought that, since her and Elliot had had sex while they were undercover, that maybe, just maybe, her feelings for him would be able to grow into something more than just friendship. She desperately wished it could. Her foot was in the doorway and Kathy came crashing through the door like an old man too short to see out of the windscreen of his car.

She didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, she was completely elated that her best friend was getting back together with his wife, but on the other hand, she was potentially carrying said best friend's baby, which just made everything painfully complicated.

Elliot loved kids. He adored his children above anything else. Would it be such a bad thing if he had another one with a different woman that wasn't his wife? Kathy would probably have a problem with that. No, Kathy would definitely have a problem with that.

Olivia always sensed a feeling of jealousy whenever she was with Kathy. Olivia knew it was understandable. Who wouldn't be a little jealous of their partner spending so much time with someone else?

First thing's first though, Olivia had to take a pregnancy test. The worst thing she could do is tell people she definitely was and then it turned out she wasn't.

That night, Olivia bought a pregnancy test from the corner store and did what she had to do. After three agonizing minutes, the test read positive. She was pregnant.

She knew exactly what she had to do first thing tomorrow. She had to tell Elliot. The longer she keeps him out of the loop, the worse things will get.

The next morning, Olivia woke with a start. She was going to hate this day more than anything else. Olivia wished that she could just magically teleport to a week in the future to see what kind of reaction her news would bring to the people in her life. She still felt guilty though. Kathy already seemed to dislike her a bit, how was she going to feel once she found out her husband had had sex with a different woman and got her pregnant? She sighed and began to get dressed, ready for work.

She went to the kitchen to begin making her breakfast when she had to suddenly rush to the toilet and puke out last night's lasagna. She definitely wasn't going to enjoy the morning sickness. When she was finally able to leave the toilet, there was a knock at her door.

Olivia opened the door and her heart sank to the floor when Elliot was standing in front of her. "Hey, are you okay? You look pale." Instantly, as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn't spent the last few weeks barely talking, Elliot's hand was on Olivia's forehead, feeling for any slight change in a normal temperature.

"I'm fine El. What are you doing here?" Olivia just wanted to blurt out that she was pregnant, but she knew that that would be a terrible way to go about it.

"Thought maybe you'd like some company on the way to work." Elliot walked passed Olivia and leaned against her kitchen counter.

"Elliot, the precinct is in the other direction…" Olivia began saying.

"Okay, I lied." Elliot said bluntly. He took a sip of his coffee and handed the extra one to Olivia.

When Olivia took the coffee and put it down next to her on the kitchen table, Elliot looked puzzled. She usually drank them. "Liv, when someone gives you a coffee, usually, they drink it." He said with a chuckle, the same stupid smile on his face that was there yesterday when he came bursting into the precinct.

"I… Can't, El." Olivia said, ravishing the feeling of Elliot being in complete ignorance of her current condition. She looked at him. "Elliot, I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note: Hello, I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I update this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter though! :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Elliot's smile grew even wider. "Really? Liv, I'm so happy for you!" He gave Olivia a tight hug. "Do I know who the father is?"

Olivia looked at him confused. "El- Elliot," she stuttered. "It's you. You're the father." Elliot dropped his coffee and stumbled backwards, leaning on the kitchen counter again.

"But how? We used a condom." Elliot knew what he was saying was complete garbage, but he couldn't stop himself.

"And they're not one hundred percent effective, El. You know that." Olivia said.

Elliot and Olivia stared at each other in silence, and stayed that way for a while. Neither of them knew what to say, and Elliot didn't want to say the wrong thing. He didn't even know what to think. After a while of agonizing silence, he looked at Olivia and said "So what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure." Olivia said, thinking for a bit before she went on. "It's only been about six weeks. I'm not showing yet." Olivia rubbed her stomach. "I'm going to keep it, El." She couldn't help but smile.

"Good. I want you to. Ever since I met you, all you've ever wanted was to be a mother." Elliot said. He thought for a moment. "Look, I don't want to sound like a selfish ass, but what about Kathy? What am I supposed to tell her when she finds out?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, El. We've still got time to think and plan how we're going to tell—your family." Olivia looked down for a moment, suddenly realising that she really had no one but Elliot and her coworkers at the precinct to share her news with. Her mother was gone, she had no brothers and sisters, or extended family. She really had no one. She looked up at Elliot and said, "Everything will be okay." She placed a reassuring hand on Elliot's arm, but it made her feel uncomfortable, though she wasn't sure why, so she removed it.

The two of them fell into another silence before Elliot realised his spilt coffee was still on the floor of Olivia's kitchen and began wiping it up. "Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"Just Munch." Olivia replied. Elliot gave her a quizzical look. "He got it out of me. Don't worry, he's not going to tell anyone else."

Elliot put the rubbish in the bin and rinsed out the wet rag. "It's gonna be okay, Liv." He said. He wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Liv, no matter what, I'll always support you and stand by you. You're my best friend and I'll always have your back. No matter what happens when Kathy finds out, no matter what happens when the baby is born, I'll stick by you. I'll be dead before I leave you."

He kissed her head again and noticed the clock on Olivia's wall said that they were ten minutes late for work. "Liv, we need to go to work." He unwrapped his arms from Olivia and placed a reassuring hand on each of her shoulders. "Everything is gonna be okay, Liv. Trust me."

Elliot picked up his bag and gave Olivia hers and began their way to work.

The day at the precinct was fairly uneventful. No interesting perps, no overly interesting cases, things just went by smoothly. Olivia was happy that Munch had kept his promise of not telling anyone that she was pregnant. So far, it was just the three of them that knew.

Elliot finally got home just as Kathy was heading to bed. She had told him before that she was going to stop waiting up for him, but she never seemed to entirely follow through with that. He never said it, but Elliot somewhat preferred it when she was fast asleep when he got home. After a long day of dealing with dirt bags, it's better to come home go straight to sleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.

"Hey, Honey." Kathy greeted her husband with a kiss and a warm hug. "How was your day?"

"Tiring." Elliot said. He was desperate to get this morning's events off him. And he really didn't want to talk to Kathy about those events right now, Olivia would kill him if he did. "Nothing much happened. Just the usual pigs who think they can do whatever they want."

"Sounds great." Kathy said. She said it a lot. She wasn't a cop and had never been employed in law enforcement, so Elliot was never too annoyed when she didn't further the conversation. They sat in silence on their bed, wrapped up in each other, their minds worlds apart from each other.

"You're tense, El. What's wrong?" Kathy had started massaging Elliot's back. "Did something happen today?"

_Yep! Olivia's pregnant, and it's my child_ Elliot thought to himself. He wanted to tell Kathy so bad. They'd had secrets in the past and those secrets have torn them apart before. But he owed it to Olivia to keep his mouth shut. "It doesn't matter." He said with a sleepy smile. "We should get some sleep, we've both got early starts in the morning. I love you, Kathy." Elliot kissed Kathy deeply and passionately. Soon, they were both fast asleep, curled up in each other's bodies, almost trying to become one.

The next morning came swiftly and Elliot could have definitely done with a few more thousand hours of sleep. He remembered though that today was Olivia's day to pick him up. They liked to alternate between the "chauffeur service" as they liked to call it. It was something they had been doing for years, and it always seemed to work out well for them. It definitely made things easier, that's for sure.

As Elliot and his family finished their breakfast, there was a knock at the door, signaling Olivia's arrival. Elliot opened the door and was greeted with a warm coffee and a cinnamon donut from his crime partner. "Hey, El. You look tired, are you okay?" Olivia's smile was warm and comforting, even when there was nothing wrong. It was written all over her. She was pregnant, and over the moon about it. Elliot hoped that Kathy wouldn't pick up on it though. It was early, and his brain hadn't woken up enough just yet for him to fetch some believable lies.

Kathy walked into the kitchen after getting changed and said her usual halfhearted "Hi" to Olivia. Olivia knew that Kathy had always felt threatened by her and her closeness to Elliot. There was never anything to it though. They were friends and that was it. Only now, they were friends who had decided to board the sex train and throw any idea of consequences out the window. Olivia didn't blame Kathy for her hostility. She would be stupid if she did. Olivia understood perfectly where she was coming from, she just hoped that her condition would go unnoticed by Kathy.

Unfortunately, Kathy did a double take when she said hi to Olivia. "Olivia, you're glowing! Are you pregnant?" _Crap_ Olivia and Elliot thought simultaneously. Kathy walked straight over to Olivia and embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you." She said. Elliot and Olivia gave each other a confused look while Kathy couldn't see their faces.

When Kathy pulled out of the hug, she asked Olivia who the father was and if she knew him. Elliot chimed in before Olivia could answer though. "You don't know him, Kath. He's a friend of Olivia's."

"Okay, but why are you answering? Surely Olivia can answer for herself?" Kathy was both confused and suspicious, and she hated that she was suspicious. She could trust her husband, she'd always been able to. But there was a pit in her stomach that told her otherwise.

"Kathy," Olivia said after a moment, "the baby is Elliot's."

The colour ran out of Kathy and Elliot's faces fast. A lump had grown in Olivia's throat and she was mentally beating herself up for not keeping her mouth shut. Why the hell did she do that? Olivia wasn't impulsive, she never had been, so what the hell was that?

A dead silence fell over the three of them. An agonizing silence that none of them wanted to break. No one could look each other in the eye, no one wanted to move or make a sound. Olivia had fucked up big time, and she knew it. She'd probably just singlehandedly ruined Elliot's marriage for good. And if so, was it wrong for her to be slightly happy about it?

When they had sex a few weeks ago, everything felt so perfect, so right. But, when Elliot came into the precinct telling everyone that he was back with Kathy, Olivia couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken.

Suddenly, Kathy's eyes latched onto Olivia's. She stepped forward until she was standing uncomfortably close to Olivia. So close that Olivia could feel the heat coming from Kathy's body.

In one quick movement, Kathy slapped Olivia, sending both of them stumbling backwards a little bit, the sound echoing through the house.


End file.
